A vehicle body structure, in which reinforcement members and bulkheads are disposed on a wall surface of a structural member, is available (for example, Japanese patent application Publication No. 10-244970). In the vehicle body structure, the bulkheads are disposed facing each other, and each of the bulkheads forms a predetermined angle with respect to one longitudinal end of the corresponding reinforcement member. According to the vehicle body structure thus configured, if the structural member is bent due to buckling, for example, at the time of vehicle collision, the one longitudinal end of the reinforcement member interferes with the corresponding bulkhead, whereby inward deformation of the structural member in the vehicle is impeded.
However, in the aforementioned vehicle body structure, a space is created between the bulkhead and the one longitudinal end of the corresponding reinforcement member. Therefore, there is a possibility that the shock is not sufficiently absorbed until the bulkheads are brought into contact with the reinforcement members, and as a result, the amount of deformation of the structural member can become large.